Quand les voix chassent les tempêtes
by Pyrolouve
Summary: Quand Shanks et son équipage se retrouvent au beau milieu d'une tempête magistrale, rien ne vaut une chanson pour les motiver ! Et puis c'est pas le plus grand des Empereurs qui va se laisser embêter par des éléments déchaînés ! Non ?


**Salut salut ! Bon, un petit OS pour me faire pardonner mon retard sur ma fic. Je suis désolée, c'est le chapitre que j'ai le plus de mal à écrire. Et ça part pas du tout dans le sens que je veux. Arrrgh ! Et en plus, je travaille aussi sur un autre OS pour le concours de Nathdawn et Lisen-chan. Autant dire que je suis un peu... débordée. Donc juste un petit signe pour vous dire que je suis vivante.**

**Petite songfic humoristique et pleine d'action pour vous faire un peu patienter, sur _Santiano_ de Hugues Aufray. J'ai juste changé quelques paroles pour qu'elle colle mieux avec l'Univers de One Piece. Mais normalement, si vous la chantez, elle s'insère dans la musique originale ! J'ai vérifié !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

-À bord du Red Force, dans le Nouveau Monde-

-Cap'taine ! Une tempête arrive droit sur nous !

Shanks le Roux ouvrit un œil avec difficulté, reconnaissant vaguement Ben Beckmann, son second, qui venait de faire irruption dans sa cabine.

-Putain... Il fallait qu'elle se pointe en plein milieu de la nuit... Encore plus chiante que cette nana... Comment elle s'appelait déjà ? Tu sais, la brune sur Sabaody...

-Elle s'appelait Thérèse, Cap'taine. Mais c'est pas trop le souci là...

-Ouais ! C'est ça Thérèse ! Quelle plaie cette fille ! J'aurais jamais dû la culbuter. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était casse-co...

-Oui, oui ! On sait, t'as pas arrêté de te plaindre pendant un mois après qu'on ait quitté l'archipel. Bon, tu t'lèves ? J'te rappelle que y a une tempête qui menace là...

Shanks leva un regard encore brumeux sur Ben. Puis ce que ce dernier venait de dire finit par se frayer un chemin dans la mousse qui constituait son esprit, et sa mâchoire se décrocha.

-UNE TEMPÊTE ?! Pourquoi tu l'as pas dit plus tôt Ben !

L'homme au cheveux gris se contenta de soupirer. Il savait qu'il fallait laisser passer ce genre de réflexion venant du Roux, histoire de ne pas partir dans des disputes puériles et inutiles, surtout dans un tel moment. Question d'habitude. Ledit Roux sortit en trombe de la pièce et se rua sur le pont.

-Tout le monde à son poste ! hurla-t-il à ses hommes. Debout tas de feignasses ! Montrons à cette petite brise que les pirates du Red Force ont le pied marin ! Bougez-vous ! Ferlez les voiles ! Amarrez les caisses et les canons ! Et le premier qui laisse un tonneau de rhum passer par dessus bord, je l'envoie aux fers pendant trois semaines ! Compris ?!

-OUI CAP'TAINE !

-Alors au boulot !

Et sur ces derniers mots, il courut prendre la barre, Ben à ses côtés. Avoir un seul bras ne l'empêchait pas de tourner la roue du gouvernail avec force et dextérité, et il manœuvrait son navire sans peine malgré sa taille. Mais l'homme au cheveux gris restait toujours non loin de lui pour l'aider au cas où.

Il étudia les nuages noirs parsemés d'éclairs qui leur faisaient face, et s'aperçut très vite que la zone de turbulence était envahie par de puissants tourbillons et tornades qui voulaient les accueillir à bras ouverts. Il poussa un sifflement admiratif.

-Joli tableau. Combien de chance pour qu'on s'en sorte ? demanda-t-il à son second sur le ton de la conversation.

-Je dirais... vingt-cinq pour cent. Peut-être trente parce que c'est nous, répondit l'autre tout aussi blasé.

Shanks eut un sourire.

-Bon ! Bah qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?

Il poussa un cri de joie pure quand le Red Force plongea dans la tempête. Ses hommes peinaient à ramener les voiles qui claquaient au vent, ils savaient qu'ils prenaient des risques et qu'ils mettaient leur vie en jeu à chaque seconde. Pourtant, ils étaient heureux. Heureux de cette existence faite d'aventure et de liberté que leur capitaine et leurs rêves leur avaient offerte. Et quelque part sur le pont, un homme commença à chanter, sa voix s'élevant au dessus du fracas des vagues contre la coque et du sifflement du vent furieux.

_C'est un fameux trois-mâts fin comme un oiseau,_

_Hissez ho !_

_Au fil de l'eau..._

Shanks sourit. Cette chanson, ils l'avaient composés lors de leur départ de Dawn, et ils l'avaient adoptée presque comme un hymne à leur voyage. C'est donc avec un grand enthousiasme qu'il reprit avec tout son équipage la suite du premier couplet.

_Dix-huit nœuds, quatre-cents to-onneaux_

_Je suis fier d'y être ma-te-lot !_

Et le Roux savaient qu'ils en étaient tous effectivement très fiers. Ils aimaient profondément leur navire. S'y attaquer, c'était s'attaquer à chacun des membres de l'équipage. Le blesser, c'était faire souffrir chacun d'entre eux. Et les mettre en colère aussi. Accessoirement.

Ben fit un clin d'œil à son capitaine avant d'entamer le refrain avec les autres.

_Tiens bon la barre, et tiens bon le vent !_

_Hissez ho !_

_Au fil de l'eau..._

_Si Dieu veut, toujours droit de-evant_

_Nous traverserons ce Monde Nouveau !_

Shanks fit tourner le gouvernail pour éviter un gigantesque maelström qui s'était ouvert subitement devant eux. Malgré la secousse que le mouvement occasionna sur le bateau, il ne s'arrêta pas de chanter. Le second couplet était pour lui, c'était lui qui devait le commencer. Il éleva la voix, dominant une fois de plus les hurlements chaotiques de la tempête.

_Je pars pour de longs mois en laissant Makino_

_Hissez ho !_

_Au fil de l'eau..._

_D'y penser, j'avais le cœur gros_

_En quittant le port sur mon bateau._

Suite à un coup de vent particulièrement violent, l'une des voiles qui restaient à replier échappa aux mains de ses hommes, et l'écoute censée la retenir se coinça entre deux gros canons, tendant la toile. Les bourrasques plus que violentes qui s'engouffrèrent dedans firent pencher le Red Force vers l'avant, jusqu'à plonger la figure de proue dans l'eau. Les hommes ne pouvaient plus atteindre l'endroit ou le bout était retenu.

-YASSOP ! cria Shanks.

Le tireur assura sa prise sur le bastingage d'une main pour ne pas tomber, tira son pistolet de l'autre. Malgré l'urgence de la situation, il prit le temps de viser, chose qui n'était pas facile dans les conditions ambiantes. Mais il ne voulait pas qu'un de ses camarades fût blessés. Il tira une unique balle qui trancha net le bout de corde et qui libéra la voile. La toile se remit à claquer au vent, et le navire reprit son aplomb dans un grincement assourdissant.

Et, toujours, le chant résonnait.

_Tiens bon la vague, et tiens bon le vent_

_Hissez ho !_

_Au fil de l'eau..._

_Si Dieu veut, toujours droit de-evant_

_Nous traverserons ce Monde Nouveau !_

Shanks entendit un monstrueux juron qui venait de la poupe. Il se retourna et put voir que les cordages qui maintenaient les canons en place avaient cédé lorsque le bateau avait menacé de se retourner. Cinq de ses camarades tentaient de les rattacher sans se faire écraser par leur poids, mais dire qu'ils avaient du mal serait un gros euphémisme. Ils étaient littéralement impuissants. D'ici peu, les pièces d'artillerie se mettraient à rouler partout sur le pont, et pourraient occasionner de graves blessures aux membres de son équipage, voire même les tuer.

-LUCKY ! À LA POUPE ! MAINTENANT !

Confiant l'écoute de voile qu'il tenait en main à un autre, l'homme se rua à l'arrière du navire avec une rapidité surprenante pour son poids. Avisant la situation en une fraction de seconde, il se servit de sa force pour immobiliser les canons contre le bastingage, le temps que les autres les rattachent. Et plutôt deux fois qu'une !

-Venez ! On va vérifier si les caisses et les autres canons sont bien amarrés à la cale ! Au pas de course !

Il retraversèrent le pont et se ruèrent vers la trappe qui menait dans le ventre du Red Force. Non sans que Lucky ne lève son pouce avec un sourire en passant devant son capitaine. Et tout en disparaissant par l'ouverture, il se remit à chanter suivit par tous les autres.

_On prétend que là-bas l'argent coule à flots !_

_Hissez ho !_

_Au fil de l'eau..._

_On trouve l'or au fond des rui-isseaux_

_J'en ramènerais plusieurs lingots !_

Un hurlement de terreur se fit entendre, et Shanks aperçut l'un de ses hommes passer par dessus bord.

-Ben ! cria-t-il à son second.

Ce dernier n'était déjà plus à côté de lui. Le Roux regarda le pont et l'aperçut qui courait dans la direction du drame.

L'homme aux cheveux gris attrapa une corde au passage, et confectionna rapidement un lasso. Il le fit un instant tournoyer au dessus de sa tête avant de le lancer avec adresse. L'homme à la mer s'y accrocha avec l'énergie du désespoir, et passa la boucle autour de sa taille, luttant pour garder la tête hors de l'eau. S'il se retrouvait sous la surface une seconde, il serait entraîné et se noierait.

Sur le Red Force, Ben avait appelé d'autres hommes à son aide, et ils tirèrent ensemble pour remonter le malheureux à bord, ahanant sous l'effort. L'eau semblait agripper leur camarade, comme un chien ne voulant pas lâcher sa prise. Avec beaucoup plus de force. Ils entendaient presque son grondement rageur.

-Lucky ! À l'aide !

Lucky sortit de la salle et attrapa la corde juste devant Ben, tirant de toutes ses forces. Et même ainsi, ils eurent énormément de mal à faire sortir l'homme de l'eau. Pourtant, après ce qui leur parut être des heures d'efforts, ils y parvinrent, et le rescapé s'effondra sur le pont. Et ce fut lui qui, d'une voix faible, reprit le refrain, sa voix portée par le reste de ses amis.

_Tiens bon la vague, et tiens bon le vent_

_Hissez ho !_

_Au fil de l'eau..._

_Si Dieu veut, toujours droit de-evant_

_Nous traverserons ce Monde Nouveau !_

Shanks sourit en pensant au trésor légendaire qu'ils cherchaient. Le One Piece. Il avait déjà quitté l'équipage de Roger lorsque ce dernier l'avait trouvé. Il ne s'était pas senti prêt. Et puis, hors de question de le voir alors qu'il n'était qu'un simple mousse ! Il voulait être à la tête de son équipage ! Non mais !

Sa réflexion fut interrompue par une vague particulièrement violente, et la tempête redoubla. Il regarda devant lui, plissa les yeux. Une tache claire était visible au loin. Ils avaient presque traversé la zone de turbulence. Mais le plus difficile n'était pas derrière eux. Il lui sembla pourtant que tant que le fracas du tonnerre ne parviendrait pas à couvrir leurs voix, ils ne courraient aucun danger. Faisant résonner la sienne, il entama le dernier couplet.

_Un jour je reviendrais, chargé de cadeaux,_

_Hissez ho !_

_Au fil de l'eau..._

_Au pays, j'irais voir Makino,_

_À son doigt je passerai l'anneau !_

Ses hommes hurlèrent de joie. Ils savaient que leur capitaine avait prévu de demander la jolie tenancière en mariage, mais pas avant d'avoir réalisé son rêve. Pas avant de pouvoir lui garantir qu'il ne mettrait plus sa vie en danger à tout instant. Et qui sait ? Peut-être que leur équipage pourrait s'enrichir d'une charmante capitaine...

Le vent commençait à perdre de sa violence, ils sortaient de la tempête.

-Toutes voiles dehors ! Une dernière poussée et nous seront dégagés de cette saloperie ! ordonna le Roux.

-OUI CAPITAINE !

Et son équipage se remit au travail, sous l'œil plein de fierté de leur capitaine. Et leurs voix résonnaient toujours, empreintes d'un sentiment de victoire et de bonheur sans bornes.

_Tiens bon le cap, et tiens bon le flot,_

_Hissez ho !_

_Au fil de l'eau..._

_Sur la mer qui fait le gro-os dos, _

_Nous traverserons ce Monde Nouveau_

_Tiens bon le cap, et tiens bon le flot,_

_Hissez ho !_

_Au fil de l'eau..._

_Sur la mer qui fait le gros dos_

_NOUS TRAVERSERONS CE MONDE NOUVEAU !_

Et alors que les derniers échos de leurs voix s'éteignaient, ils sortirent de la tempête. Le calme s'abattit sur eux d'un coup. Il n'y avait plus de trace du moindre nuage noir.

Il y eut un grand silence, puis des cris de joie explosèrent, des rires et des acclamations.

-Eh capitaine ! On recommence ? demanda l'un des membre de l'équipage.

-Très peu pour moi ! Mais je te prête une barque si tu veux Rockstar !

-Dans tes rêves ! J'y vais pas sans toi ! Sinon, je vais pas autant m'amuser ! Hahahahaha !

Tous les hommes à bords éclatèrent de rire. Shanks se joignit à eux, puis il se rendit à la poupe du bateau. Il en revint très vite. Furieux.

-QUI EST L'ENFOIRÉ QUI ÉTAIT CHARGÉ D'AMARRER LES TONNEAUX DE RHUM ?


End file.
